Flat panel display devices with thin body, power, no radiation and many other advantages have been widely used. The existing active light-emitting display panels include organic light emitting displays (OLEDs) and quantum dot light emitting diodes displays (QLEDs). Compared with the liquid crystal displays (LCDs), the OLEDs and QLEDs have the advantages of self-illuminating, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, high responding speed, etc. over the LCDs, and are widely used.
The inventor of the present application finds out in a long-term research that, in the existed technologies, two methods are applied to accomplish color displaying. One of the methods is to accomplish color displaying by using RGB sub-pixels manufactured by vapor deposition or printing processes such as fine metal mask (FMM). The vapor deposition process is with high cost and difficult in achieving large-scale production, and the printing process is difficult in achieving high resolution. Another method is to add a color film on light sources, such as combining blue OLEDs and blue QLEDs with photoluminescence color filter (CF), so that better color gamut and higher light source utilization can be achieved. However, the blue OLEDs and blue QLEDs are with lower performance and shorter lifetime.